


Derrotas que saben a gloria

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay nada mejor que un buen torneo al <i>Winning Eleven</i> con tus amigos... siempre que seas el vencedor del dicho torneo. Si pierdes, debes estar preparado para las consecuencias...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrotas que saben a gloria

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para **Hestia** en el Amigo Invisible 2011.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Son personas reales, por lo tanto se pertenecen a sí mismos. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto y cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

**≈≈≈≈**

_Sudor, cálido y húmedo, deslizándose sobre piel suave y bronceada, dibujando surcos entre brillos y sombras, tentación en cada gota._

_Cabello empapado, saltando ante cada movimiento, pegándose a su rostro en los instantes de quietud, ocultando y estimulando a la vez. Suave y quizás demasiado largo, del color exacto de la tierra mojada, dedos surcándolo hasta sujetarlo contra su nuca._

_Ojos grandes, inmensos, saturados por el placer, brillando más allá de las luces, clavándose en mí sin desviarse ni un ápice. Proclaman infinidad de promesas a aquel que sepa leerlos como yo, todo un universo para quien tenga el valor de perderse en él._

_Y su sonrisa, radiante, que se completa a cada paso que da en mi dirección, que estimula la mía como un imán atrayendo al metal. Que ensordece los gritos de la multitud, que apaga los focos y vacía el escenario de gente, cantantes, compañeros y amigos que se quedan en nada ante esa visión._

_No me quedo a esperarlo. Me adelanto también, un paso y otro más, hasta encontrar su cuerpo a mitad de camino y prenderme de él. Y nos fundimos en ese abrazo que nunca será suficiente, que es preludio, ansiedad y anticipación, fuertemente mezclado con la satisfacción del trabajo cumplido y la singularidad de un momento irrepetible._

_Su aliento acaricia mi piel en cada exhalación, despertando sensaciones conocidas, mientras sus latidos se mezclan con los míos, poniendo banda sonora a esa danza de brazos y piernas, de ropa empapada y piel ardiente. Lo aprieto contra mí y siento sus manos recorrer mi espalda de esa forma en que lo hace cuando la ropa no estorba entre los dos, sabiendo que mi cuerpo va a responder…_

_Y sintiendo como lo hace me aparto de él, recordando a duras penas que no es el momento ni el lugar._

_Se ríe, consciente de lo que provoca, y yo me río también. Porque sé que no soy el único que al bajar de ese escenario buscará saciar esa necesidad que nunca se consume del todo, pero que se apacigua durante periodos lo suficientemente largos como para poder seguir con nuestras vidas._

_Parece una eternidad lo que tarda la música en dejar de sonar por esos altavoces gigantescos y aún más larga la ronda de saludos y despedidas hacia un público que siempre quiere más. Apenas los veo. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos más de una vez, en la distancia, amenazas y promesas vagando en ambas direcciones. Amenazas que en realidad no son necesarias, porque ninguno de los dos va a escaparse al bajar de ese escenario, y promesas que sí lo son porque es todo lo que podemos permitirnos._

_Al fin desaparece, camino del_ backstage _, como siempre uno de los primeros en bajar. Y trato de apurar mi paso sin que se note demasiado, saludando a los compañeros con un entusiasmo que nada tiene que ver con ellos. Cuando llego ya no está, ausente entre los gritos y el júbilo de bailarines, staff, y otros artistas, y aprovecho para escabullirme también. Sé dónde encontrarlo, ese rincón que más de una vez nos ha ocultado del mundo._

_Me espera, es evidente. La camiseta del_ smtown _ya no cubre la piel de su pecho, dejando al descubierto músculos marcados y sudor ardiente, y sus pantalones están parcialmente desabrochados, dejando a la vista la sensual línea de vello que baja desde su ombligo. Me provoca y sonríe vencedor, sabiendo que no existe persona en el mundo capaz de rechazar una invitación tan sugerente._

_Ni siquiera pierdo el tiempo en fingir que no me afecta._

_Cierro la puerta, pasando el seguro, más por inercia que por un deseo consciente, y me quito la camiseta en los dos pasos que tardo en sentir su respiración contra mi piel. No me detengo al llegar, atrapando su aliento y encontrando sus labios, hasta tener sobre mi lengua el sabor de la suya, cargada de expectación, gritando sexo en cada acometida._

_Changmin, Changmin, Changmin. Es todo en cuanto puedo pensar, si es que a ese pobre caos de imágenes y sensaciones se le puede llamar así. Changmin, besándome hasta casi ahogarse, dejándose arrastrar hasta chocar contra la pared; Changmin acariciando mi piel sin suavidad, pero con el cuidado suficiente para no dejar marcas; Changmin moviendo su cadera contra la mía de forma enloquecedora, dejando en evidencia la necesidad que lo consume también._

_Desabrocha mis pantalones con desesperación y rodea con su mano mi miembro dispuesto. Y lo acaricia, mientras gimo contra sus labios, desesperado, necesitando mucho más que esa experta caricia contra mi piel. Bajo mis manos también hasta colarlas bajo sus pantalones abiertos, apretando su trasero contra mi cuerpo, demandado más de su lengua y de sus manos y de todo eso que es capaz de hacerme perder la razón._

_Changmin, mejor que cualquier fantasía, más perfecto de lo que cabría esperar; Changmin, experto estudiante de cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, licenciado en el descubrimiento de los puntos exactos a tocar; Changmin, quien nunca da tregua, quien encuentra, conquista y somete hasta que cualquier intento de resistencia queda olvidado._

_La molesta ropa deja de estorbar y las caricias se vuelven mucho más profundas, más desesperadas. La pequeña mesa de madera, pegada a la pared, se convierte en el lugar perfecto para cobrar cada promesa formulada por sus ojos, ahora completamente oscurecidos por la necesidad. Ya no hay sonrisas, sustituidas por respiraciones alteradas y gemidos ahogados para no delatar ese secreto que es sólo nuestro._

_Pronto lo siento dentro de mí, embistiendo con cuidado, mientras sus labios atrapan el grito que se escapa entre los míos. Y se mueve y me acaricia, y gime a su vez, demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado. Entre nosotros sudor y necesidad, aliento y desbordante calor. Precipitación, urgencia y desesperación cayendo sobre nosotros en una lluvia que ninguno se molesta en evitar._

_Acaba primero, ahogando su orgasmo contra mi hombro en un gesto que sé que dejará una marca sobre mi piel, y lo sigo un instante después, al son de la caricia de su mano derecha contra mi erección. Su otra mano contra mis labios, acallando el grito que nadie de los que todavía están celebrando afuera hubiese podido malinterpretar._

_La calma nos vence poco a poco, relajando nuestros cuerpos y respiraciones, trayendo de vuelta las sonrisas. Nos separamos con desgana y contemplamos el desastre creado por nuestro ímpetu, uno que no es para nada desconocido. Y volvemos a reír mientras nos vestimos, ahora sin prisa._

_—Deberíamos dejar de hacer esto —murmuro sin convencimiento alguno._

_Él amplía su sonrisa._

_—Sí, quizás en cincuenta o sesenta años —responde._

_Niego con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, y me observo en el espejo de su camerino, tratando de adecentar mi imagen. No funciona demasiado bien, pero poca gente estará pendiente de nosotros ahí fuera. Por fortuna, después de un concierto todo el mundo está demasiado entusiasmado por el éxito, digiriendo los logros personales, por lo que ninguno va a desentonar en la celebración. Lo tenemos más que comprobado._

_—Eres incorregible —digo, aún sonriendo, mientras observo cómo abrocha sus pantalones vaqueros._

_—Y adoras que sea así, Kyuhyun…_

_Y un guiño antes de salir del camerino es todo lo que necesita para demostrar su afirmación._

**≈≈≈≈**

 

Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negativa, totalmente incrédulo. Luego volvió a clavar la vista en las hojas impresas que tenía sobre las manos, intentando encontrarles algún sentido. No lo tenían. No de un modo que él pudiese entenderlo.

Levantó la vista y buscó a Kyuhyun, que prácticamente no se había movido de la posición en la que se había acomodado nada más llegar. Estaba parapetado detrás de su ordenador portátil, sobre el sillón de su izquierda, aparentemente inmerso en el videojuego que brillaba en su pantalla. Alguien que no lo conociera hubiese pensado que los estaba ignorando, pero él sabía que no era el caso. Estaba demasiado rígido, con la espalda demasiado recta y los dedos moviéndose sobre el teclado de un modo más mecánico que entusiasta. Además, su semblante, habitualmente mortecino, estaba teñido de un suave tono rosado que indicaba claramente que había oído cada palabra de las que él había leído en voz alta. Cada una de esas palabras que tan bien debía conocer.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, todavía demasiado aturdido como para saber qué pensar, y buscó a Changmin con la mirada, esperando compartir su consternación con él. Mas Changmin ni siquiera le prestó atención. Sus ojos sólo veían a Kyuhyun a través de la mesa de cristal que los separaba y en ellos no había nada ni remotamente parecido al espanto. Había algo de sorpresa, sí, pero era la más pequeña de las emociones que se dibujaban en su rostro. La mayor era la diversión, marcada en la minúscula sonrisa que se extendía en sus labios, mezclada con un tanto de desafío, una comprensión a la que él no llegaba, y algo que ni siquiera era capaz de descifrar, escondido en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros.

Minho suspiró, frustrado, y volvió a mirar las hojas de papel que había entre sus manos.

—Esto es... inesperado —dijo, intentando poner fin a ese incómodo silencio.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Kyuhyun, aun sin mirarlo, con todo su escepticismo reflejado en la voz.

—¡Joder, sí!

—No entiendo por qué. Es expresamente lo que tu has pedido.

Minho abrió la boca, intentando buscar una réplica apropiada, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. En cierto sentido Kyuhyun tenía razón, pero... ¡en uno muy retorcido! Él _no_ se había referido a _eso_ y estaba convencido de que Kyuhyun lo sabía. ¿Cómo exactamente se habían desarrollado las cosas de esa manera?

Todo había comenzado del modo más inocente posible. Bueno, quizás _‘inocente’_ no era la palabra apropiada, pero en vista de los acontecimientos no cabía duda de que él había sido demasiado cándido en sus expectativas.

Como de costumbre, se habían reunido los tres en la casa de Changmin para su torneo mensual al _Winning Eleven_. No era su juego favorito, pero le gustaban esos torneos por todo lo que implicaban. En algún momento, ni siquiera recordaba exactamente cuando, esos maratones al juego de fútbol se habían convertido en algo más, una forma de tortura para uno de los tres y regocijo para el resto. Las reglas eran claras y sencillas, pero contundentes: el vencedor del torneo imponía un castigo al que quedase último, uno que este no podía rehusarse a cumplir. Uno que, en cierta forma, supusiese una humillación para él, normalmente pisoteando su orgullo hasta hacerlo reventar de frustración.

Minho estaba familiarizado con todo tipo de castigos, provenientes de cualquiera de los dos. Los muy cabrones tenían formas muy imaginativas de vengarse y ambos eran demasiado buenos con los videojuegos como para perder a menudo. Solían quedar primero y segundo, no siempre en el mismo orden, pero salvándose a menudo de los temidos castigos. Y él, reiterado perdedor, procuraba resignarse a esa cruz que le tocaba padecer por tener a esos dos como mejores amigos.

Sin embargo, el último torneo había sido diferente. Kyuhyun, agotado tras las promociones de _Mr Simple_ , no había estado tan hábil como de costumbre y en un par de descuidos lo habían dejado fuera de juego. La batalla con Changmin había sido más encarnizada, pero gracias a un golpe de suerte, Minho había solventado también ese escollo, quedando vencedor del torneo por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

El placer de la victoria había sido dulce, muy, muy dulce, sobre todo ante las caras incrédulas de sus amigos. Y demasiado embriagado por ella le había parecido una magnífica idea aprovechar la ocasión no sólo para vengarse de Kyuhyun por todas sus pasadas humillaciones, sino también de Changmin, quien nunca se había moderado precisamente a la hora de imponer sus castigos.

Y en un arranque de genialidad se le había ocurrido el castigo perfecto: Kyuhyun iba a escribir una historia en la que él y Changmin se enrollasen, una como esas que las perturbadas fans escribían a menudo sobre ellos. Una que hiciese que ambos se horrorizasen en cuanto él la leyese en voz alta.

En aquel momento le había parecido muy divertido, sobre todo al contemplar sus caras estupefactas ante la petición.

En ese instante, sin embargo, no podía encontrarle la gracia.

Minho había esperado una historia breve, casi irrisoria, con frases poco elaboradas que esbozasen por encima un breve beso y quizás alguna caricia, una que usaría para mofarse de ellos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Kyuhyun, por el contrario, había hecho... _eso_. Un relato corto, sí, pero en absoluto sencillo, al que no lograba encontrarle la gracia. Porque de algún modo sonaba demasiado... _real_ , y las imágenes que había puesto en su mente le revolvían las tripas.

—Yo no pedí... _‘esto’_ —respondió, tratando de borrar de su cabeza las imágenes que todavía danzaban en ella—. O no de esta forma. Esperaba algo más... algo menos...

Changmin se rió ante su vacilación, mientras Kyuhyun levantaba por fin la vista de la pantalla para clavar sus ojos oscuros en él.

—¿Tienes problemas con el coreano? Tal vez sería capaz de escribirlo en chino, si lo prefieres.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—Estoy a gusto aquí, gracias —respondió, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el juego de ordenador.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de haber escrito algo así? Para reflejar toda esa macabra historia en palabras _tenía_ que haberla _imaginado_. Su mente tenía que haberse llenado de las mismas imágenes que ahora poblaban la suya, pero con el agravante de tener que recrearse en ellas para plasmarlas sobre papel. Un ejercicio realmente difícil, especialmente al saber que cada palabra que escribiese iba a ser del dominio de los otros dos.

No le entraba en la cabeza. Y menos cuando estaba ahí sentado, tras su ordenador, con expresión levemente tensa, pero en ningún caso avergonzada.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo has escrito tu? —volvió a decir, impulsivamente—. No lo habrás sacado de internet o algo así...

La sonrisa divertida de Changmin se hizo instantáneamente más amplia, mientras Kyuhyun levantaba una ceja, sin dejar el puñetero jueguecito.

—No, eso es muy poco original. Me he limitado a pagarle a Kangin para que la escribiese. Ya sabes, se aburre en el servicio militar...

Kangin. Kim Kangin. Claaaaro.

—Muy gracioso.

—Ah, ¿no se trataba de eso? Yo pensaba que habíamos comenzado un concurso de suposiciones absurdas...

—¿Cómo coño has sido capaz de escribir algo así? —preguntó frustrado, impidiendo que lo alejasen del tema principal.

—Pues mira, poniendo una palabra y luego otra, hasta construir estructuras un poco más complejas, llamadas frases. Y uniendo varias de estas se consigue un párrafo. Y después...

—¡Vete a la mierda! —repitió—. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Esa vez no contestó inmediatamente. Pulsó la barra espaciadora que dejaba en pausa el juego y levantó la vista. Pero no lo miró a él. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Changmin, quien todavía sonreía, en una mirada que Minho no supo interpretar. Parecía contrito, por primera vez desde que se había sentado, pero sus ojos no pedían perdón. Por el contrario, parecían buscar algo en el rostro de Changmin, algo que evidentemente encontraron. Algo que hizo que su postura se relajase por completo y una minúscula sonrisa apareciese en sus labios.

—Creo que estás haciendo la pregunta equivocada —dijo por fin, volviendo sus ojos hacia él—. A mi lo que realmente me gustaría saber es por qué te despierta tanto interés.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confuso.

—No paras de mirar las hojas incrédulo, algo extraño si se tiene en cuenta que has sido tú quien lo ha pedido.

—En ningún momento mencioné nada... ¡de sexo!

—Ni tampoco dijiste que no llegase a ese punto.

—¡Pero joder, se sobreentiende! ¡Que somos amigos! El sólo hecho de pensar en sexo entre vosotros es... ¡raro! Ya no digamos _escribir_ sobre ello.

—¿Por qué?

¿En serio estaba preguntando el porqué? ¿Es que no estaba claro? A él no le parecía necesaria ninguna explicación al respecto, lo hubiese entendido a la primera. Era surrealista. Absurdo y surrealista. Muy, muy absurdo y muy surrealista.

—¡Porque no puedo apartar esas imágenes de mi cabeza! ¡Porque no puedo mirar a ninguno de los dos sin recordar lo que acabo de leer! ¡Porque parece demasiado _real_ , y demasiado _fuerte_ , y demasiado _íntimo_! ¡Porque se supone que esto era para pasar un buen rato y reírnos de ello y no le encuentro la maldita gracia!

Lo soltó todo sin apenas respirar, sintiéndose avergonzado sin saber por qué. Él era quien había impuesto el castigo, quien había anticipado una tarde de risas a costa del bochorno de Kyuhyun —y de paso el de Changmin—, quien había esperado ansiosamente el día en que su venganza iba a ser recordada. ¿Por qué era él quien se sentía miserable?

La respuesta vino de sus amigos, que rieron en voz alta ante su arrebato, chocando las manos por encima de la mesa de cristal. Ambos lo miraban, regodeándose en su estupor, de un modo que le era sumamente familiar. Minho maldijo interiormente antes de escuchar la voz de Changmin por primera vez desde que ese manuscrito había caído en sus manos.

—Me alegro de que te sientas así. Quizás de este modo aprendas a no pedir cosas que tu mente sensible sea incapaz de digerir.

—No te preocupes, vas a tener tiempo para asimilar la lección —añadió Kyuhyun—. Hasta tu próxima victoria, que si nos guiamos por el patrón anterior, será dentro de otros nueve meses...

Volvió a maldecir, esta vez en voz alta. Eran unos hijos de puta. Unos auténticos cabronazos. Habían encontrado el modo de volver su venganza contra él, y lo habían logrado sin que se diese cuenta. ¿Cómo podían ser tan retorcidos?

Minho era consciente de que jamás obtendría respuesta a esa pregunta.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

En cuanto Minho se metió en el baño toda la tensión que Kyuhyun había estado intentando alejar de sí regresó a él, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la pantalla del ordenador. Repentinamente la presencia de Changmin era demasiado abrumadora, demasiado envolvente y difícil de ignorar. A pesar de que no se había movido de su posición, al lado opuesto de la mesa, Kyuhyun podía sentir sus ojos clavados en él, analizando cada movimiento y casi podía oír los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de su amigo, creando estragos en su propia conciencia.

No quería mirarle. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar en sus ojos, las acusaciones que iba a hacerle ahora que Minho no estaba presente. Y en realidad no le importaría enfrentarlo si fuese solamente eso lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Changmin, pero sabía que era algo más. Lo había sentido en esa breve pero intensa mirada que habían compartido mientras ponían a Minho contra las cuerdas, y había sabido que sería así desde mucho antes de que esa reunión tuviese lugar. Más o menos desde el instante en que había oído cuál iba a ser su castigo.

Sí, ya entonces lo había visto venir.

Kyuhyun sabía que en realidad era poco imaginativo. Las cosas que le gustaban, como los videojuegos, no requerían la estimulación de esa parte del cerebro, porque solían superar siempre sus expectativas. Los increíbles gráficos y la mecánica de los mismos eran tan impresionantes que uno no necesitaba imaginarse nada. Y lo mismo ocurría con los dramas, que lo enganchaban y sorprendían a cada capítulo. O con el canto. Esa era la razón de que nunca hubiese intentado componer, limitándose a cantar lo que los demás eran capaces de elaborar para ellos.

Y por eso había sabido desde el primer momento que no iba a ser capaz de inventarse nada. Recurrir a la verdad era la única alternativa que le quedaba para lograr cumplir el castigo impuesto. La única que podía sacarlo del atolladero, aunque a un coste imposiblemente alto. Porque sería poner de manifiesto ante Minho algo que nadie, excepto él y Changmin, sabía: que amistad era un concepto demasiado pobre para explicar lo que había entre ellos, aunque no supiese ponerle un nombre a lo que eran.

Kyuhyun podía recordar con claridad la primera vez que había ocurrido y cómo sus encuentros habían ganado intensidad con el tiempo. Podía recordar cada uno de ellos con prístina claridad, las expresiones de Changmin, cada sonrisa y cada palabra que habían compartido en la intimidad. Incluso podía recordar detalles insignificantes que, compartidos con cualquier otra persona hubiesen carecido de valor, pero que junto a Changmin se grababan a fuego en su retina.

Durante unos cuantos días había dudado, perdiéndose en todos esos recuerdos y preguntándose cuánto podría contar y de qué forma lo haría. No era algo fácil, algo que pudiese tomar a la ligera, porque no lo implicaba sólo a él. Y porque estaba seguro de que _no_ quería compartir esos recuerdos con nadie más, ni siquiera con Minho.

Al final el tiempo se le había echado encima. Se había encontrado la noche anterior, todavía sin haber escrito una palabra, preguntándose si sería mejor darse por vencido. Y sólo imaginarse el puteo al que sería sometido de por vida si se negaba le había hecho tomar la decisión final. Se había sentado en la cama, con el portátil en las rodillas, y había dejado que la hoja en blanco se llenase de una de esas experiencias, la más reciente, la que todavía podía sentir en la piel si cerraba los ojos.

No fue tan difícil. Antes de que se diese cuenta las palabras surgieron, retorciéndose unas con otras hasta componer ese breve relato. Kyuhyun incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo y se había sorprendido al mirar el reloj, después de terminar, y comprobar que se le habían escapado dos horas entre párrafos y sensaciones, entre besos y puntos seguidos.

Sólo a la mañana siguiente, después de haber dormido más horas de las que era habitual, había caído en la cuenta de algo. Mientras releía la historia, intentando verla desde la perspectiva de un ignorante Minho, había descubierto que lo que describía el relato no era simplemente un acto físico, lo que había sido su intención inicial. Trasmitía mucho más de sí mismo de lo que había pretendido. Mucho más de lo que era consciente que sentía.

En algún punto, no sabía cuando, se había _enamorado_ verdaderamente de Changmin. Y había hecho falta que perdiese un estúpido juego para descubrirlo.

Por eso no podía enfrentar sus ojos ahora que estaban a solas. Kyuhyun hubiese podido soportar las quejas de Changmin por contar algo que era de los dos, que era _verdad_ , sin habérselo consultado siquiera. Incluso estaba preparado para lidiar con sus burlas por su forma de escribir, o por no poder quitarse el sexo con él de la cabeza. Pero no estaba preparado para que Changmin supiera —y estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta— lo que sentía por él.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta como escribes... —comentó Changmin en voz baja, en el tipo de voz que usaba habitualmente antes de lanzarse sobre él.

Kyuhyun reprimió un estremecimiento ante el tono y trató de ignorarlo, matando más marcianitos en la pantalla del ordenador.

—No me esperaba algo tan... esclarecedor —continuó, poniéndose de pie.

Kyuhyun no lo estaba mirando, pero lo sintió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como sus largas piernas avanzaban hacia él, rodeando la mesa, e instintivamente se puso aún más tenso. No era una buena idea que se acercase, ni mucho menos que mantuviesen esa conversación en ese momento, cuando Minho podría regresar en cualquier instante. De hecho sería mucho mejor que esa conversación nunca tuviese lugar.

Mas Changmin parecía tener otros planes. Llegó a su lado y se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón, apoyando su mano derecha en el respaldo. Y Kyuhyun, en respuesta, suspiró ante lo inevitable.

—Si supiera que poseías estas habilidades hace tiempo que te hubiese pedido que escribieses sobre nuestros encuentros.

—¿Para qué? Tu sueles estar presente, no necesitas que te cuente lo que ocurre.

—Pero es interesante conocer tu perspectiva. Saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Saber que me adoras —añadió, riéndose entre dientes.

Kyuhyun lo empujó con el codo, tratando de que se cayese del sillón, pero no funcionó. Sólo logró que su risa se incrementara en la misma medida que el color de su propio rostro.

—Eso no es más que ficción, ya sabes —replicó, aún sin mirarlo—, añadir detalles imaginarios al relato para hacerlo más interesante. Es un recurso muy utilizado.

—No por ti.

—Porque yo no suelo escribir.

—Ni sabes mentir. No a mi.

Lo dijo contra su oído, en un susurro cargado de intenciones que le hizo estremecer por completo. Esa vez fue incapaz de reprimir la sensación provocada por su tono de voz, y sus ojos, demasiado acostumbrados a ello, volaron hacia Changmin para contemplar _esa_ sonrisa capaz de paralizarlo por completo.

Y quedó colgado de su expresión, de sus ojos, que tampoco escondían nada para él, que dejaban entrever todas esas verdades que Changmin nunca decía, pero que estaban ahí. Las mismas Kyuhyun sentía en su interior. De sus labios, que desdibujaron la sonrisa poco a poco hasta dejar sólo deseo, marcado en la lengua que se deslizó sobre ellos. De su aliento, que chocó contra el suyo, mezclándose a varios grados por encima de la temperatura ambiente.

Ninguno intentó contenerse. Se acercaron hasta estar boca con boca, saboreando al otro en un beso conocido, la clase de beso que Kyuhyun nunca podría describir en palabras. La clase de beso que prefería disfrutar sin pensar en nada. La clase de beso que siempre era preludio de algo más...

Y que se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Minho en el salón y su maldición en voz alta. Seguido de los rápidos pasos que lo llevaron de vuelta al cuarto de baño.

Changmin se separó de él, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Kyuhyun no pudo más que echarse a reír. El explícito relato que había escrito no había logrado que Minho descubriese la verdad. La impulsividad de Changmin en un instante inapropiado, sí.

Se acomodó, apoyando el portátil sobre la mesa, mientras Changmin seguía los pasos de Minho. Era _su_ casa y era _su_ problema. Ahora era Kyuhyun quien se iba a quedar sentado en ese sillón disfrutando del espectáculo.

Había derrotas que merecían la pena.


End file.
